Drôle de soirée
by Laure-fic
Summary: texte écrit en permanence peut être que je ferai un lemon pour le prochain sinon bref moi fais espionné Naruto et Sasuke mais chut faut pas leur dire


**_Drôle de soirée_**

Dans un cours de classe :

Sakura : Naruto je fais une soirée, tu viens ?

Naruto : Oui, oui. Est-ce que Sasuke vient ?

Sakura : Oui je m'en charge.

Naruto : Ok, alors. (lui sourit et part)

Sakura (se dirige vers Sasuke et lui pose la question) : Je fais une fête ce soir, tu viens ?

Sasuke : Non.

Sakura : Si je dis que Naruto vient en pantalon moulant. Il me l'a promit !

Sasuke (pensées : Il va m'entendre, il ne m'a rien dit !) : Oui je viens ... (soupire)

Sakura (part) : Allô Naru (au téléphone), tu viens en pantalon moulant.

Naruto (au téléphone) : Non, non et non !

Sakura (au téléphone) : Je l'ai déjà promis à Sasuke.

Naruto (bas) Sasuke.. (haut) C'est bon t'as gagné !

 **Le soir de la fête :**

Hinata : Bonjour ...

Sakura : Bonjour et bienvenue ! A la boîte de nuit Haruno, on nous a laissé choisir un nombre d'invités précis. Hinata est ma cousine et donc elle n'a pas à payer. [Kiyu : Wesh tranquille ! D:\ moi : ouais ta vue ]

Et ils rentrèrent gratuitement alors que la fête battait son plein. Naruto craignait la réaction de Sasuke sur le fait que Sai le drague ces temps-ci. Celui-ci l'avait

remarqué donc Sasuke et sa bande s'étaient mis près de leur table.

 **Du côté du blond :**

 **PDV Naruto :**

Cette Karin me saoule à le coller !

Kiba : Oh Naru tu es avec nous ?!

Naruto : Oui oui... ^^ Au faite Kiba, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta petite amie idiot !

Kiba : Et toi à mater le beau Sa... (coupé par Naruto devant ses amis)

Naruto : Tu te tais, compris ? (regard de la mort qui tue et vexé)

Kiba : Mais heu !

Sakura : Dis nous qui est l'élu de ton cœur !

Kiba : C'est Sa... (recoupé par Naruto)

Sakura: Mais heu !

Naruto: Allons danser !

Naruto et sa bande dansaient et ce que craignait Naruto devant Sasuke : Saï se mit à draguer Naruto et l'emmena à part. (à croire qu'il tient à sa vie :o)

Sasuke : Je reviens. (les suivirent)

Naruto : Saï lâche moi ! (se défait de l'emprise) Je t'ai pas sonné à ce que je sache !

Saï : Tu m'as chauffé. [Kiyu : Oh lala, j'aime quand tu parles comme ça Saï ! 3 \pas moi pas touche a mon Naruto -']

Naruto : C'est de ma faute ?! Non et tu me veux quoi encore ?

Saï : Ton magnifique fessier quoi d'autre ? (s'approche du blond qui recule)

Naruto : Non laisse moi à l'aide ! (lança-t-il dans le vide enfin peut-être)

Sasuke : Laisse-le.

Sai : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke (éloigne Sai et embrasse le blond) : Il est a moi !

Saï : C'est vrai Naruto ?

Naruto (bas) : Oui... /

Saï : Je n'entends pas.

Naruto: Oui on est ensemble ! (haut)

Sasuke (embrasse pour la seconde fois le blond pour énerver Saï) : Désolé Saï, faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Saï partit en claquant la porte.

Naruto : Merci (cache sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke), je t'aime.

Sasuke : Moi aussi je t'aime, je serais toujours là pour toi Naru. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on te mate le cul ! Il m'appartient ! Et c'est quoi l'histoire du pantalon moulant ?

Naruto : Bah euh, un mauvais coup de Sakura. Et je commence à en avoir marre de Karin et ces autres filles ! (mine boudeuse)

Sasuke : Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux mon cœur ! Il serait temps de l'annoncer.

 **Après avoir annoncé** **:**

Karin : Je te hais Naruto Uzumaki !

Sakura : JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS !

Ino : Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ?

Shikamaru : Galère...

Hinata: Félicitation.

Kiba : Bravo mec, c'est pour ça que tu le matais toute à l'heure !

Tous les regards dévièrent sur Naruto.

Tous sauf Kiba, Sasuke et Naruto : C'est vrai ?!

Naruto (rouge pivoine) : Bah heu, c'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Ils les laissèrent seuls.

Sasuke : On croyait quoi hein ? (ton moqueur)

Naruto : Mais heu ! S'il te plaît Sasuke !

Sasuke : S'il te plaît quoi ?

Naruto : Oublie ce qu'a dit Kiba.

Sasuke : Ça ne sera pas gratuit, (passe sa main sous son t-shirt) on rentre ?

Naruto : Si tu veux...

Et ils rentrèrent et Sasuke eut droit à son cadeau pas très catholique !

FIN

Moi : Enfin !

Saï : Tu veux ma mort ?

Moi : Peut-être

Sakura: Je suis la gentille donc tu m'aimes

Moi : Si seulement tu laisses Sasuke à Naruto

Sakura : Pas de problème câlin (gros câlin)

Sasuke : SAÏ OU ES TU ?

Naruto : Calme toi Sasu (lui chuchote quelque chose)

Sasuke : Ok t'as cinq minutes pour te sauver Saï

Saï : Merci Naruto se sauve

Moi : Laisser des coms si vous voulez tuer Saï

Kiyu : Naaaaan ! Reviens mon Saïouneeeeet ! 3 *lui court après*


End file.
